


Life, no fairytale

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [43]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sad, unhappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"It's not the right time!" That's what they had told each other when they slipped the first time, discovered that this unknown feeling both of them carried in their chests resonated into the other. It hadn't been the right time for sure when they first kissed, on the night after the release-concert they had given for Regional at Best. They were on the brink of getting noticed by the industry, of making themselfs a name, and what could have been more fatal then a coming out, right then when what they had planned for their lifes was finally paying off. So they forgot about it, burried it deep into their minds and hearts and moved on, as if nothing had ever happen. 

"This has been a fatal error!" That's what Josh told Tyler, and that he would regret it to the end of his days. It wasn't so much the fact that both of them had lost controll after the celebration of "Blurryface"'s release, that they had ended up dead drunk, on top of each other and woke up at the next morning with a guilt that was deeper then the pleasure had been. What concerned Josh more was that a first like this, and it had been both of their firsts with a guy, should never come with alcohol and lost memorys. It should have been remarkable and sweet and wonderful, but all it did was bringing both of them pain. 

"You're lying to yourself!" That's what Debby told Josh, after she found out, after she decided not to believe his assurances that this only had been a one time thing, that he wasn't attracted to Tyler in any way, that this had just been an outcome of years of never worn out tension between them and their lack of skill when it came to holding their liquor. For a moment it looked like maybe, just a little, Tyler and Josh were begining to see then that there might have existed a fate between them – and yet, again, they turned away, put their friendship, their band, their families over what should have been love.

"I'm sorry, Josh, I really am!" That's what Jenna told him, when they danced together at her and Tylers wedding. She whispered it in his ear and he didn't even bother to ask what she meant, they both knew. Tyler had confessed their one night stand to her a few month before and she had forgiven him, what was even more unbelieveable she forgave Josh, more, she seemed to sense what he didn't see himself, that this was going to destroy him. It wasn't the truth that she loved Tyler what she was sorry for. It was the tragic that Josh did too. 

"No! You can't do that! You can't leave me!" That's what Tyler yelled, through his tears, through the rain that pourred down on them as if they were in an odd tragic movie. Josh prayed that he wouldn't try to hold him back and gave way to dispair as the younger turned him around by force, kissed him, invaded his mouth. He let it happen, and if it was just to be sure that he would never forget the way it felt, even if it would never happen again. When he broke away he saw the hope in Tylers eyes, but it wasn't enough to give him a reason to stay, so he walked. "Please..." was the last thing he heared out of his friends mouth for a long, long time. 

"I hope you are happy, because I'm happy finally too." That's what Josh wrote, years after it, when he had found himself a nice girl and a house that he called home. Mey was not the love of his life, she knew that all too well, but she stuck around as he was good to her, always treated her well. She couldn't ask for more, she told him, once, when he asked why she planned to marry a man she didn't love and that didn't love her either. "Love always goes with pain. You're a friend to me, Joshua. You will not hurt me." 

 

"His name is William." That's what was to read under the picture that came one day in a mail. Not even four years old the boy on it already reassambled his fathers features, had the same glimpse in his eye, the same smile that could be so magnetizing and cold at the same time. Josh cried a little as he got it, not of sadness but of joy, because he were proud, what was odd, still he felt it in his chest. It was then when he decided to ask Mey if she'd ever was open to the idea of a family, and when he learned that she was not. Josh didn't wait too long after that. He got rid of her and she of him, in the best ways possible. Paying her whatever she wanted it was no problem to get her to leave, she had never really been attached to him anyway. 

"Maybe you could fly over?" That's what Tyler said, his voice trembling when he tried not to brake down on the pain of the thought not having spent the last years with his best friend unleashed inside of him. "I don't know Ty...it's been pretty long. I guess we should stick to call each other for a while." had been the answer. She hadn't been pleased, but Jenna had uninvited all the guests then, and spent his Fourty birthday watching him fall appart, between a bottle of wine and the past that he never had been able to let go.

"Tyler..." That's all Jordan could give when he showed up at their porch on a cold ohian morning in November. Gripping the doorframe with thigtly he just shook his head, feeling the tears fall endless and it lasted for days, weeks. Some said Tyler never smiled again after he learned, after he had been there to see himself how they lowered Josh into the ground. In the end it was not love that broke him, it was life and the decissions it had requiered, all the right steps at the wrong time they had taken. Realising the meaning of it all when it was too late was what triggered the heart attack, that Tyler only barely survived.

"But I can't do this, dad! He's my best friend! If I tell him I'll loose him!" That's all Will could say in his desperation, as he cried his eyes out on his fathers chest after Tyler had found out that his son was in love with another boy. And then he started to talk, to tell the kid everything he knew about love, about how much it hurted, about what was wrong and right, about life and death and the feeling to miss something that you never had in first place. And maybe that was what helped him to find his peace, at least that was why he smiled the last few years, when he saw William get married, when Jenna recovered from her cancer, when he took her on vacations as long as their bodys and minds let them. 

"It was a good life." That's what Tyler said when he closed his eyes, knowing deep inside that he would be happy forever not before he had crossed the border and met him there.


End file.
